1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device and a method of controlling a telephone number display and a program thereof and, more in particular, to the control of the display sequence of telephone numbers held in the mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A mobile terminal device such as a cellular phone and the like can register telephone numbers sent and received in a memory portion (telephone directory) provided in its terminal. The user of the mobile terminal device can easily make a call by selecting a desired telephone number from among the telephone numbers displayed. Further, the device can easily memorize the telephone number of a caller when a call is received. When the user of the mobile terminal device allows a plurality of telephone numbers held in the mobile terminal device to be displayed, a display sequence thereof which can be used is in order of the alphabet, the memory numbers, the digit-dialing numbers or the frequency of use (the frequency of call-out/the frequency of call-in). Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-278392discloses a method in which the telephone numbers are displayed in sequence according to the frequency of use. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-136266 discloses a technology in which abbreviated dialing numbers or e-mail addresses registered in a memory are controlled by the date of registration.
However, the user of the mobile terminal device often makes phone calls to callees different according to a time zone. Hence, in the case where the display sequence of the telephone numbers is fixed, it is not access-friendly for the user, and thus it is inconvenient.